El Infierno de Neji
by Aiko-chan de Hyuga
Summary: Un brillante y joven profesor atormentado por su pasado, tentado por el pecado. Una estudiante decidida con sus propios secretos -Sakura, cariño, preciosa, te necesito mi ángel.- decía Neji.- Sería capaz de hacerlo, de corromperla. Pero de algo estoy seguro si aún tengo alma te pertenece Sakura Haruno. No caigas ante la tentación... "De la obra Infierno de Gabriel"... NejiSaku..
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis:**

Un brillante y joven profesor atormentado por su pasado, tentado por el pecado.

Una estudiante decidida con sus propios secretos

-Sakura, cariño, preciosa, te necesito mi ángel.- decía Neji.- Sería capaz de hacerlo, de corromperla. Pero de algo estoy seguro si aún tengo alma te pertenece Sakura Haruno.

No caigas ante la tentación... "De la obra Infierno de Gabriel"...

**El Infierno de Neji**

- ¿Señorita Haruno?

La voz del profesor Neji Hyuuga atravesó el aula en dirección a la atractiva joven de cabello rosados sentada en las últimas filas. Perdida en sus pensamientos, o en la traducción, tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras tomaba notas frenéticamente en su cuaderno.

Diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella y contemplaron su cara pálida, sus largas pestañas y sus delgados dedos, que sostenían un bolígrafo. Luego, esos mismos diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el profesor, que permanecía inmóvil y había empezado a fruncir el cejo.

Su actitud mordaz contrastaba vivamente con la atractiva simetría de sus rasgos: con sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, y su boca de labios gruesos. Era uno de esos hombres guapos de aspecto duro, pero en esos momentos su gesto amargo y severo estropeaba el efecto.

-Ejem.

Una tos discreta a su derecha llamó la atención de la joven, que levantó la vista hacia el estudiante de anchos hombros sentado a su lado. Sonriendo, éste señaló con la mirada hacia el profesor.

Ella siguió el recorrido de su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos perlas y muy enfadados. Tragó saliva audiblemente.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, señorita Haruno. Si le apetece unirse a la clase —añadió, con una voz tan glacial como su mirada.

El resto de alumnos del seminario se revolvieron inquietos en sus asientos y se dirigieron miradas furtivas. En éstas se leían preguntas del tipo «¿Qué mosca le ha picado?», pero ninguno dijo nada.

(Porque es de sobra conocido que los licenciados odian enfrentarse a sus profesores sobre el tema que sea, no digamos ya por una falta de educación.)

La joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero cambió de opinión en seguida y la cerró, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de aquellos imperturbables ojos perlas. Los de ella estaban tan abiertos que le daban aspecto de conejito asustado.

-¿Habla nuestro idioma, señorita Haruno? -se burló el profesor.

A una chica pálida sentada a la derecha de él se le escapó la risa, aunque trató de disimularla con una tos poco convincente. Todos los ojos volvieron a dirigirse hacia el conejito asustado, que se había ruborizado furiosamente y que agachó la cabeza, apartando la vista del profesor.

-Dado que la señorita Haruno parece estar asistiendo a un seminario paralelo en un idioma distinto, ¿tal vez alguien sería tan amable de responder a mi pregunta?

La belleza pálida sentada a su lado estuvo encantada de hacerlo. Se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras respondía a su pregunta con todo detalle, gesticulando mucho con las manos mientras citaba a Dante en italiano. Al terminar, dedicó una sonrisa ácida a la recién llegada, se volvió de nuevo hacia el señor Hyuuga y suspiró. Lo único que le faltó fue rodar un poco por el suelo y frotarse contra su pierna para demostrarle que nada la haría más feliz que ser su mascota. (Aunque a él no le habría gustado nada que lo hiciera.)

El profesor frunció el cejo de manera casi imperceptible a nadie en particular y se volvió para escribir en la pizarra. El conejito asustado parpadeó con fuerza varias veces mientras seguía tomando apuntes, pero gracias a Dios no lloró.

Más tarde, mientras el señor Hyuuga seguía hablando sin parar sobre el conflicto entre güelfos y gibelinos, un trozo de papel doblado apareció sobre el diccionario de italiano del conejito asustado. Al principio ella no se dio cuenta, pero un nuevo «ejem» hizo que se volviera hacia el guapo joven sentado a su lado.

Esta vez él le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia y le señaló la nota con los ojos.

Al verla, ella parpadeó sorprendida. Vigilando la espalda del profesor, que no dejaba de rodear con círculos palabras italianas, se llevó la nota al regazo y la abrió discretamente.

Hyuuga es un asno.

Aunque nadie que no hubiera estado observándola se habría dado cuenta, al leer la nota se ruborizó de un modo distinto. Le aparecieron dos nubes de color rosa en las mejillas mientras sonreía. No fue una sonrisa de las que dejan los dientes al descubierto, ni de las que hacen aparecer arrugas de expresión ni hoyuelos, pero era una sonrisa.

Se volvió hacia su vecino, que le sonrió a su vez, franco y amistoso.

-¿Algo divertido que quiera compartir con nosotros, señorita Haruno?

Los ojos de la nueva alumna se abrieron aterrorizados y la sonrisa de su nuevo amigo desapareció de su cara al volverse para mirar al profesor.

Sin atreverse a enfrentarse al señor Hyuuga, ella bajó la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

-Ha sido culpa mía, profesor. Le estaba preguntando por qué página íbamos -dijo el chico, tratando de protegerla.

-Una pregunta poco apropiada para un estudiante que está preparando el doctorado, Naruto. Pero ya que lo preguntas, estamos empezando el primer canto. Espero que seas capaz de encontrarlo sin la ayuda de la señorita Haruno. Ah, y ¿señorita Haruno?

La cola del conejito asustado tembló un poco al levantar la vista hacia él.

-La espero en mi despacho después de clase.

**::::Continuará::::**

**Si les agrada no olviden dejar sus comentarios, y les recomiendo la obra es muy buena y es una trilogía, de mi parte me encantó demasiado, y me volvió fan de Dante.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinopsis:**

Un brillante y joven profesor atormentado por su pasado, tentado por el pecado.

Una estudiante decidida con sus propios secretos

-Sakura, cariño, preciosa, te necesito mi ángel.- decía Neji.- Sería capaz de hacerlo, de corromperla. Pero de algo estoy seguro si aún tengo alma te pertenece Sakura Haruno.

No caigas ante la tentación... "De la obra Infierno de Gabriel"...

**El Infierno de Neji**

A l acabar el seminario, Sakura Haruno guardó apresuradamente el trozo de papel dentro del diccionario de italiano, junto a la entrada de la palabra asino , asno.—Siento lo que ha pasado. Soy Naruto Namikase —la saludó su amable compañero, tendiéndole una enorme mano. La joven se la estrechó y Naruto se maravilló de lo pequeña que era la de ella comparada con la suya. Podría rompérsela con sólo doblar la muñeca. Se sonrojó.

—Hola, Naruto. Yo soy Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

—Encantado de tenerte por aquí, Sakura. Siento que Hyuga se haya comportado como un gilipollas. Ahora entenderás por qué su apodo es El Profesor, con mayúscula —dijo él, con no poco sarcasmo.

Ella se ruborizó levemente y volvió a centrarse en sus libros.

—Eres nueva, ¿no? —continuó Naruto, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla, no viando que esa pregunta era demasiado obvia, pero es Naruto.

—Acabo de llegar de la Universidad de Saint Joseph.

Él asintió como si la conociera.

—¿Has venido a hacer un curso de doctorado?

—Sí. —Señalando hacia las primeras filas, añadió—: Ya sé que no lo parece, pero teóricamente estoy estudiando para especializarme en Dante.

El chico soltó un silbido de admiración.—Entonces, ¿estás aquí por Hyuuga?

Ella asintió y, al fijarse en su cuello, Naruto se dio cuenta de que el pulso se le aceleraba. Como no encontraba una explicación para ello, se olvidó del tema, aunque más tarde volvería a acordarse.

—Tiene un carácter difícil, por lo que no tiene demasiados alumnos, pero es mi director de tesis. Y también el de Ten ten Ama, ya la conoces.

—¿Ten ten?

—La coqueta de la primera fila. Es su otra alumna de doctorado, aunque su auténtico objetivo es convertirse en la futura señora Hyuuga. Acaba de llegar y ya le hace galletas, se deja caer por su despacho, le envía mensajes telefónicos. Es increíble.

Sakura asintió, pero no dijo nada.

—Ten ten no parece consciente de la estricta política de no confraternización de la Universidad de Toronto —explicó Naruto intentando sonar profesional, que fue recompensado con una sonrisa preciosa.

Se dijo que iba a tener que hacer sonreír a Sakura Haruno más a menudo. Pero eso tendría que esperar, de momento.

—Será mejor que vayas. Quería verte después de clase y te estará esperando.

Sakura guardó sus cosas a toda prisa en la vieja mochila L. L. Bean que la había acompañado desde su primer año en la universidad.

—Ejem, no sé dónde está su despacho.

—Cuando salgas, gira a la izquierda y luego gira otra vez a la izquierda. El suyo es el último, al final del pasillo. Buena suerte y, si no nos vemos antes, hasta la próxima clase.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y salió del aula.

Al doblar la esquina, vio que El Profesor había dejado la puerta del despacho abierta. Se quedó delante, nerviosa, dudando sobre si llamar primero o asomar la cabeza directamente. Tras unos segundos de duda, se decidió por la primera opción. Armándose de valor, respiró hondo, contuvo el aliento y levantó el puño. Justo entonces, oyó:

—Siento no haberte devuelto la llamada. ¡Estaba en clase! —exclamó la voz enfadada que ya empezaba a resultarle familiar.

Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que volviera a hablar—: ¡Porque era el primer seminario de este curso, idiota, y porque la última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que estaba bien!

Sakura se apartó de la puerta. Al parecer, el señor Hyuuga estaba hablando por teléfono, gritándole a alguien. No quería ser su siguiente víctima, así que decidió huir y afrontar las consecuencias.

más tarde. Pero justo entonces lo oyó sollozar. Fue un sonido ronco, desgarrador, que le llegó al alma, impidiéndole marcharse.

—¡Claro que habría querido estar allí! La quería. Claro que habría querido estar allí. —Le llegó otro sollozo desde detrás de la puerta—. No sé a qué hora llegaré. Diles que voy de camino. Iré al aeropuerto y tomaré el primer avión que salga, pero no sé cuándo llegaré.-Otra pausa.—Lo sé. Diles que lo siento. Que lo siento mucho... —Su voz se perdió entre sollozos y Julia lo oyó colgar el teléfono.

Sin pensar, se asomó.

El hombre, de treinta y pico años, tenía la cabeza apoyada en las manos y lloraba con los codos apoyados en el escritorio. Sakura vio cómo le temblaban los hombros. Percibió la angustia y el dolor que brotaban de su pecho. Y sintió compasión. Quería acercarse a él, rodearle el cuello con los brazos y ofrecerle consuelo. Quería acariciarle la cabeza y decirle que lo sentía mucho. Por un momento, se imaginó cómo sería secar las lágrimas de aquellos expresivos ojos azules como zafiros y verlos volverse hacia ella con amabilidad. Se imaginó dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, sólo para confortarlo. Pero verlo llorar de esa manera, como si acabaran de romperle el corazón, la dejó clavada en el suelo, por lo que no hizo nada de lo que se había imaginado. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvió a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió:

"Lo siento.

Sakura Haruno"

Luego, sin saber qué hacer, colocó la nota en la jamba de la puerta y la cerró silenciosamente. La timidez no era el rasgo más característico de Sakura. Su mayor cualidad, la que la definía como persona, era la compasión, algo que no había heredado de sus padres. Su padre, aunque era un hombre decente, tenía tendencia a ser rígido e inflexible. Su madre, ya fallecida, no había mostrado compasión hacia nadie en toda su vida, ni siquiera hacia su única hija. Tom Haruno era hombre de pocas palabras, pero bastante popular y, en general, apreciado por sus vecinos. Era conserje en la Universidad de Susquehanna y jefe de bomberos de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania. Dado que el departamento de bomberos estaba formado íntegramente por voluntarios, Tom y el resto de sus compañeros estaban de guardia permanente. Se sentía orgulloso de su responsabilidad y le dedicaba mucho tiempo y energía, lo que implicaba que no paraba mucho en casa, ni siquiera cuando no había ninguna emergencia. La noche del primer seminario de Sakura, la llamó por teléfono desde el parque de bomberos, contento al ver que por fin respondía al móvil.

—¿Cómo van las cosas, Jules? —le preguntó. Su voz, poco dada a sentimentalismos, la confortó igualmente, como si fuera una manta.

Julia suspiró.

—Bien. El primer día ha sido... interesante, pero bien.

—¿Cómo te tratan esos canadienses?

—Muy bien, son muy amables. «Son los americanos los que son unos desgraciados. Bueno, un americano para ser más exactos.»

Tom se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y Julia contuvo el aliento. Gracias a sus años de experiencia, sabía que su padre se estaba preparando para decir algo serio. Se preguntó qué habría pasado.

—Cariño, Karura no Sabaku ha muerto hoy.

Julia se incorporó en la cama y se quedó mirando el vacío.

—¿Me has oído?

—Sí, sí, te he oído.

—El cáncer volvió con fuerza. Todos pensaban que estaba bien, pero la enfermedad volvió sin avisar y, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se le había extendido a los huesos y al hígado. Tadashi y los chicos están muy afectados.

Julia se mordió el labio inferior y ahogó un sollozo.

—Sabía que te dolería. Era como una madre para ti, y Temari y tú siempre fuisteis tan buenas amigas... ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No... no me ha llamado. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—No sé cuándo se enteró la familia de que había vuelto a recaer. He pasado por su casa hace un rato y Neji ni siquiera había llegado. Estaban enfadados con él. No sé cómo lo recibirán cuando llegue. Hay mucho rencor en esa familia —añadió su padre, renegando en voz baja.

—¿Vas a mandar flores?

—Sí, supongo. No se me dan bien estas cosas, pero puedo pedirle a Hana que me ayude.

Hana Lundy era su novia. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco al oír su nombre, pero se guardó su opinión.

—Dile que envíe alguna cosa de mi parte, por favor. A Karuri le encantaban las gardenias. Y pídele que firme la nota en mi nombre.

—Descuida, lo haré. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Dinero?

—No, papá. Con la beca me basta si voy con cuidado.

Tom guardó silencio. Antes de que volviera a hablar, Sakura ya sabía qué iba a decir.

—Siento lo de Harvard. Tal vez el año que viene...

Sakura enderezó la espalda y se obligó a sonreír, aunque su padre no pudiera verla.—Tal vez. Hasta pronto, papá.

—Adiós, cariño.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se dirigió a la universidad un poco más despacio que el día anterior. El iPod la aislaba del exterior y en su cabeza iba redactando un correo electrónico de pésame y de disculpas para su amiga Temari, escribiéndolo y corrigiéndolo mentalmente mientras caminaba.

La brisa de setiembre era cálida en Toronto. A Sakura eso le gustaba. Le gustaba estar tan cerca del lago. Le gustaba la luz del sol y la amabilidad de la gente. Le gustaba estar en Toronto en vez de en Selinsgrove o Filadelfia. Y, sobre todo, le gustaba la sensación de estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de él .

Sólo esperaba seguir así mucho tiempo.

Cuando entró en el Departamento de Estudios Italianos para ver si había recibido alguna carta, seguía redactando en su mente el correo para Temari. Alguien le dio un golpecito en el codo y entró en su campo de visión.

Sakura se quitó los auriculares.

—Naruto..., hola.

Él sonrió desde las alturas. Julia era menuda, sobre todo cuando llevaba zapatillas deportivas, y apenas le llegaba al pecho.

—¿Qué tal fue la reunión con Hyuuga? —le preguntó el joven, cambiando la sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, una costumbre de cuando estaba nerviosa. Debería dejar de hacerlo, pero no podía, básicamente porque no era consciente de ello.

—Ah..., al final no fui.

Naruto cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es bueno.

Sakura trató de justificarse.

—La puerta de su despacho estaba cerrada. Creo que estaba hablando por teléfono... No estoy segura. Le dejé una nota.

Naruto vio que sus delicadas cejas se unían con preocupación. Le dio lástima y maldijo a El Profesor por ser tan cáustico. Sakura aparentaba ser una persona frágil a la que era fácil lastimar y Hyuuga no parecía darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en sus alumnos, así que decidió ayudarla.

—Si estaba hablando por teléfono, hiciste bien en no interrumpirlo. Esperemos que así fuera. Si no, diría que te has metido en un lío.

Enderezó la espalda y cruzó los brazos

— Si la cosa va a peor, avísame y veré qué puedo hacer. A mí no me importa que me grite, pero no quiero que te grite a ti. Porque, a juzgar por tu aspecto, te morirías del susto, conejito asustado.

Le pareció que Sakura iba a decir algo, pero finalmente guardó silencio.

Con una débil sonrisa, la joven asintió y se dirigió a los casilleros en busca del correo.

Casi todo era propaganda. Había algunos comunicados internos del departamento, entre ellos, uno de una conferencia pública del profesor Neji H. Hyuuga titulada "La lujuria en el Infierno de Dante: el pecado capital contra el Yo".

Sakura leyó el título varias veces antes de ser capaz de asimilarlo. Luego empezó a canturrear en voz baja.

Lo siguió haciendo mientras leía una segunda circular que avisaba de que la conferencia del profesor Hyuuga había sido aplazada. Y no dejó su canturreo al ver una tercera nota, en la que se avisaba de que todos los seminarios, citas y reuniones del profesor Hyuuga quedaban cancelados hasta nuevo aviso.

Finalmente, alargó la mano para alcanzar una nota doblada que estaba al final del casillero. La desdobló y leyó:

"Lo siento.

Sakura Haruno"

Sin dejar de canturrear, se preguntó por qué el profesor le habría devuelto la nota que le dejó en la puerta del despacho. Pero su canturreo se detuvo en seco, igual que su corazón, al darle la vuelta al papel y ver lo siguiente:

"Hyuuga es un asno."

**:::::Continuará:::::**


End file.
